Ghost Drive
by WoodstockIsJustLikeALittleKid
Summary: Riding in fast cars is not Laine's thing, especially when Ghost Rider's driving, but the only thing she's truly afraid of is not having Robbie by her side. (One-shot)


"Could you please slow down?"

Though undeniably cool and enviably well-restored, Robbie Reyes's shiny black '69 Charger had one major drawback: a serious lack of hand-holds. Modern vehicles had numerous kinds of handles and bars, all meant to be anxiously gripped during a nerve-wracking drive. Classic muscle cars made no such concessions; if you couldn't handle the ride, you should get out of the passenger's seat.

Laine settled for digging her fingernails into the leather interior of the door with one hand and wringing her less-than-reassuring seatbelt with the other. Her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest.

"I know we're in a hurry to make it to the outpost," She added, "But that's no reason to scare your partner to death."

Robbie glanced sideways at her, an amused smile showing as he returned his black eyes to the road.

"I thought S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were supposed to be fearless."

Laine squeezed her eyes shut as Robbie skidded around another corner, tires squealing in protest. Feeling him accelerate down a straightway, the Charger's engine growling, she opened them again, looking to him.

A child-like grin still lingered on his face, his gloved hands adjusting their excited grip on the wheel. Laine was all but terrified, and Robbie wasn't even calm. He was practically giddy.

"I'm not an agent." Laine retorted. Which was true; though she'd become a permanent fixture around the base and an indispensable member of the team, she was, like Yo-Yo and Joey, still technically an "asset," not an agent.

Laine Parrish had been an otherwise normal girl – a preschool teacher by day, a youth soccer coach by night, the very picture of a southern Californian with her golden hair, sun-kissed skin, and healthy, active lifestyle – until the day Terrigenesis transformed her into someone able to pass through solid objects and disappear in dim light: abilities that S.H.I.E.L.D. found very attractive. They'd tracked her down, enlisted her help, and Laine had quickly earned their trust, respect, and her own Inhuman nickname: Mack called her _Ghost_ (though Robbie took offense), and the public knew her as _Shadow._ But despite the training and experience she'd gained since joining up with them, Laine felt her unofficial position at S.H.I.E.L.D. allowed her certain liberties.

Like feeling fear. And letting that fear consume her.

"Right," Robbie scoffed, weaving expertly down the street, "I forgot."

Laine inhaled sharply as they shot by a parked sedan, the mirror on her side barely missing the mirror on the parked car.

Robbie glanced over at her again.

"Don't you trust me, girl?"

"Yes, _completely."_ Laine answered automatically, sincerely.

It wasn't even a question. She trusted Robbie with everything she had, and more than some thought she should. Laine couldn't deny that she was attracted to him, and she knew her attraction influenced her confidence in him, but it wasn't like this was their first mission together. Months of working side-by-side had proven Robbie was someone Laine could count on. She knew he would always have her back, if not more than her back. She also felt fairly certain he trusted her, too, though he wasn't the kind of guy to just come out and say something like that.

"But trust has nothing to do with it." Laine qualified. "Fear is irrational."

Robbie chuckled.

"Of all the things to be afraid of, chica, you're afraid of a little car ride?"

"I'm only afraid of things I can't control." Laine replied sharply, letting go of a held breath. Her fear was ebbed by indignation.

Robbie's smile faded contemplatively, and Laine realized how that probably sounded. The fear and indignation she felt quickly turned to regret.

She'd meant to say she was afraid of not _being_ in control and yes, she admitted inwardly, the Ghost Rider fell squarely under the category of things she couldn't control. But Robbie Reyes… Afraid was the last adjective she'd use to describe how he made her feel.

Before Laine could amend her comment, he quickly shook off any offense and smirked again.

"So what if I let you drive?"

Laine blinked.

"You'd let me what?"

"You say you wanna be in control, what if I let you drive? Could we keep up the pace? 'Cause slowin' down's not an option." Robbie clarified as he swerved past another parked car, never once letting up on the gas.

Laine was at a loss. Robbie didn't let anybody – _anybody_ – drive the Hell Charger. Not even Coulson or Mack, probably the only other people in the world as obsessive about cars as he was. Daisy had driven it once, yes, but without Robbie's permission and he had given her hell for it. Especially because she'd sideswiped a concrete wall.

"You're actually serious? You'd let me drive Lucy?"

Robbie shook his head, still smiling. Laine could really get used to his smile.

"If it'll stop you from tearing the interior to shreds, yes."

Laine guiltily loosened her nails from the door's leather and gave him an apologetic smile. Robbie's grin broadened.

"So whaddya say, chica?" He asked, and Laine studied him for a long moment, the wind rushing through the open windows whipping her blonde hair into her eyes. Robbie's short dark hair seemed untouched by the whirlwind.

"Okay." She finally agreed, and immediately felt Robbie lift his foot from the accelerator. He smoothly shifted down through the gears, pressed the brake firmly, and pulled to the side of the road.

The Charger lurched to a stop and Robbie turned off the engine, pulled the key from the steering column, and threw his door open in one continuous motion. Laine quickly followed suit and met him out front of the car.

Robbie swung his keys around his finger by the ring, catching them in his palm as Laine reached him. It was a habit he had, she'd noticed.

"Just promise me you'll be careful with my baby." He said, holding the keys up between them.

Laine closed her fingers around the dangling key chain, her green eyes meeting Robbie's unwavering gaze. He didn't let go.

Her heart was still throbbing, but she wasn't afraid anymore. She was excited.

She dragged a finger across her chest in a crisscross motion.

"Promise." She agreed, and Robbie released his grip on the keys.

He moved past her, another amused grin threatening, and their shoulders brushed. A thrill shot through Laine as she headed for the driver's side, the heat from Robbie's accidental touch still lingering.

They both slid into the car simultaneously, pulling their doors closed in unison. Laine inserted the key into the ignition, turning it over, and the Charger roared to life. Her pulse responded in kind. Riding in fast cars was not her thing, but driving them…

"Atta girl, Laine." Robbie approved as she peeled out on to the strip, pushing the limits of the tachometer. He braced himself against the dash as Laine continued to accelerate, shifting from gear to gear, the dial arm on the speedometer steadily rising. "That's more like it."

Laine felt a sense of pride swell within her as she easily maneuvered her way down the highway, the surprisingly responsive Charger feeling like an extension of her body, and she made a mental note to thank her daredevil older brother for teaching her how to drive a manual transmission.

"Yo, you good now, chica?" Robbie asked, leaning back in his seat, his hands casually sliding off the dash.

"I am happily in control now, thank you very much." Laine tried to reply coolly, but her elation was too evident in both her voice and her expression.

"Alright, good. Then let's go catch us some _asesinos_."

Laine tapped the accelerator and the Charger barked, leaping forward. She grinned.

"You got it, _muchacho."_

* * *

The miles flew by as the sun sank lower and lower across the sky. Laine and Robbie had carried on easy conversation for the first hour, then lapsed into a comfortable silence as they continued to leave only dust in their wake. The obstacles and traffic of the city were long behind them now; only desert and highway stretched on before them.

Laine occasionally glanced at the gas gauge, then at the odometer, and back again. She worried they were burning through their supply too quickly.

"So you're gonna tell me that the Hell Charger magically never runs out of gas, right?" She asked hopefully, glancing at Robbie.

He'd sunk low in the passenger seat, unzipped his jacket and stowed his gloves in his pockets, any uncertainty about Laine's driving long since relinquished. They hadn't said much for several miles, and her unexpected question seemed to pull Robbie from deep thought.

He too checked the gas gauge, then gazed out the window at the deepening, barren landscape before responding.

"No." He sighed. "Unfortunately not."

Laine instinctively let up on the accelerator. Robbie shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" Laine asked.

"There is another option, though." He replied, his voice low, his eyes still surveying the scene through the window.

Laine waited for him to explain.

Robbie sighed again.

"The Rider." He said, as though he hated himself for even making the suggestion. "When Ghost Rider drives… the hellfire fuels the car."

Laine swallowed. Robbie didn't enjoy becoming the Rider any more than she enjoyed witnessing it. He used to crave vengeance, but years of settling scores had worn on him. These days, he only let Ghost Rider take over when it was absolutely necessary.

She remembered the first time she saw Robbie transform, not long after she met him. The memory would forever be white-hot in her mind. Daisy had warned her about what he could do, Laine had seen security footage, but nothing could have prepared her for actually standing in the presence of a flaming vengeance spirit. The only thing that had stopped her from crying out in fear was the knowledge that he was on her side.

Since then, she'd seen him unleash "it" several times, but each time was no less awe-inspiring than the last. And each time, she felt only relief when Robbie returned.

She wasn't about to invite the Rider along on this adventure. Not now, anyway. Not yet.

"It's okay." Laine said, shifting into a lower gear. "We'll find a gas station."

Robbie gave her an almost miserable look, and Laine felt the urge to take his hand. She didn't.

Had the situation been… well, _normal,_ she wouldn't have hesitated. Laine was rarely shy around men, but Robbie Reyes was different. He was… complicated. Even without the Rider compelling him, he was like two different people: one passionate, strong, untamable; the other caring, gentle, loyal. She was still growing accustomed to when each would manifest themselves, and unfamiliarity with his differing sides made Laine hesitant to show Robbie any kind of affection. No matter how affectionate towards him she may feel.

Robbie sat up straighter in his seat, drawing Laine from her thoughts.

"Speak of the devil…" He smirked, nodding toward something in the distance.

Laine squinted. The setting sun swathed the gentle hills in orange light, but a few shimmering black squares interrupted the monotone landscape just a few miles down the road.

It was hard to tell for sure, but Laine agreed it was probably a most fortuitous gas station.

Driving ever closer, they soon could easily make out the four pumps, a small service station, and a garage, but pulling off the highway and into the lot, they could also see glaring signs of neglect and disrepair.

Coming to a stop next to one of the pumps, Laine cut the engine and exchanged a glance with Robbie. The station was old, the aesthetic of every feature typical of probably the '50s or '60s, and the whole place seemed covered in a fine layer of rust. The service station had less glass in the windows than on the surrounding ground, and the garage's door was crumpled off the track. The place had obviously been abandoned for a long time.

Laine opened her door, stepping out the Charger.

"Maybe the pumps still work?" She asked hopefully.

Robbie climbed out the passenger's seat as Laine moved toward the gas tank on the same side. She popped open the door and unscrewed the cap while he picked up the nozzle and began fiddling with the pump. After only a few moments, he sighed, replacing the nozzle with a little more force than was necessary.

"It's a no-go, chica." Robbie frowned, leaning against the car with one arm to look at Laine.

"Let me just check the other ones…" She tried, taking a step toward the neighboring pump, but Robbie reached her in one stride, catching her wrist and stopping her.

"It's no use, Laine." He said, gently tugging her back, his bare fingers hot against her skin. "This place is dried up."

He dropped her wrist and sighed again, leaning back against his car. Resigned, he pulled out his driving gloves.

Laine's stomach clenched. He was preparing to let the Rider drive.

She stepped closer to Robbie, standing right before him, and clasped both of his hands. He stopped and looked up at her, his brow furrowed. She was close enough to count the freckles scattered across his face.

Laine interlaced their fingers. She didn't mind how Robbie's hands were a little rough, but the heat of his skin felt unnaturally intense. They made physical contact so infrequently, she doubted she'd ever get used to his searing touch. She wondered if he'd always been so hot, or if it was the radiant heat of the hellfire within him.

Robbie's questioning expression deepened.

"Remember how we were discussing my fear of things I can't control?" Laine asked, meeting his dark gaze.

Robbie's face softened, but his confusion lingered.

"You're scared of the Ghost Rider? Laine… I would never let him hurt you."

Laine exhaled. Unable to bear the heat any longer, she let go of Robbie's hands, running her fingers back through her hair.

 _Wow, Robbie,_ she thought, _you can't just say things like that to a girl._

"That's not it exactly…"

How could she explain what she was feeling? She didn't fully understand it herself. All she knew was that she didn't want Robbie to go.

"You know I wouldn't even do this if we had another choice, right?" He asked, steeling his gaze on her again. "But we gotta get to that outpost before anybody else. We're runnin' out of time."

"I know, I know, it's fine," Laine sighed. "I just… I'm not afraid of him taking over… I guess I'm just… afraid of you not being here."

The look that crossed Robbie's face was unreadable, and an entirely different fear gripped Laine. Had she said the wrong thing? She'd always been so careful to keep her feelings distant from him, but something in this moment had unrestrained her. Had she made a mistake?

"Laine…" Was all he said, the word an exhalation, as he slid his hands beneath her arms, gently pulling her closer by the waist.

Laine's breath caught, and she braced herself against him, her hands sticking to the leather of his jacket sleeves. The heat from Robbie was comfortable now, no longer burning, as their bodies pressed together. Laine's eyelids felt heavy. Robbie's breath was warm against her mouth, and she felt sweat beading on her brow. Her lips fell open and she tried to inhale.

Robbie's scorching kiss stifled the attempt.

He was not trying to suffocate her, Laine knew. In fact, Robbie's warm lips pressed only gently, briefly against hers. He was just… smothering. _Smoldering._ He couldn't help it. But Laine didn't mind.

On the contrary, she reveled in the lightheadedness, and was disappointed when he pulled his mouth away after only a moment.

Impulsively, her tongue swept her lips, enjoying the lingering taste of salt.

Robbie exhaled deeply, and Laine looked up at him as he swiped a few fingers across her forehead, brushing some stray strands of hair from her face.

"I'm sorry, Laine." He told her, and the deepest sincerity colored his voice.

Sorry for what, Laine wasn't sure, but before the question could escape her, Robbie gently pushed her back, moving her an arm's length away as fire began to rise in his eyes.

Flames engulfed the face before her, burning away the tanned flesh of the man who had just kissed her with the same fire.

The transformation complete, the spirit and the man it inhabited regarded her intensely with molten eyes.

Laine had never been sure just how much of Robbie lingered when Ghost Rider took over, but standing before the Rider now, feeling the heat of both his presence and his gaze, she knew, unmistakably, that her partner, her friend, her… _her Robbie,_ was there, too.

The Ghost Rider and the Inhuman exchanged glances for only a moment before he moved toward the driver's-side door, but it was enough to reassure Laine. She wordlessly followed, pulling open the passenger door and sliding into the seat.

As the Charger growled, hellfire bringing it back to life, Laine willfully accepted that she was most certainly no longer in control. Ghost Rider was driving now, both the car and the man it belonged to. But Robbie was behind the wheel, too. He had not left Laine alone, and she knew it.

And as long as he was there, the very real fear she felt would not, could not consume her.


End file.
